Meetings
by rainbowpins
Summary: He thought it was coincidental that he kept seeing the man, in the park, the streets, the mall and everywhere. As the man starts infiltrating even his dreams, the boy began to wonder, have these meetings actually been planned? ShounenAi GakuLen
1. The First Meeting

**HEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAA! :D**

**This is my first time writing a Vocaloid fic! Please be kind to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: ah, you know. The usual. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING? Except for some of their merchandises~ :3**

**GO VOCALOID!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Chapter 1: The First Meeting_

It was pouring heavily.

The young boy sat alone on a bench in the park, his clothes sticking onto his slim frame as he hunched over, and fingers intertwining with each other. He peeked through his dripping blonde hair, apathetically gazing at the running people as they sought shelter, despite already being drenched.

A tall figure shielded his vision. As the boy looked up, his azure orbs met the figure's deep, imperial purple ones. The boy's eyes then trailed to the older man's striking violet hair, taking note of the chiseled features of the stranger as his long strands of hair slithers down his high cheeks and sharp chin, framing his face in an enchanting manner. The boy's lips began to part slightly, as if thirsting for some…

"Are you okay?" A deep voice resonated in his ears, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

Biting his lips, he nodded his head vigorously as he faced the floor, hiding the tiny blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Hmm alright then, try not to get a cold, yeah?" The older man slid a plastic bag into the boy's hand, before walking away. He pried open the bag. An umbrella and a towel…? Why?

The boy stood to chase after the man, who was about to disappear from his sight.

"Hey! Wait! At least give me your name!" He chased the man, whose pace seems to be much faster due to his longer legs. He didn't turn around.

"Hey!" The boy caught up with him, grabbing the man's shirt. The two stood there momentarily as he tried to catch his breath.

A large, warm hand gently ruffled the boy's hair, as it proceeded slowly to trace the sides of his face and slender fingers tenderly caressed his rosy cheeks.

"Gakupo." The man answered. He took hold of the younger boy's hand and lifted it up, placing his lips on quivering fingers.

"Ahh..." The boy's face was flushed red as he froze in place, stunned by the gentlemen's gesture. Gakupo placed the boy's hand down, and turned to walk away once again.

By the time the boy came back to his senses, the man was gone. Sighing, he looked into the bag again, deciding to make full use of the given items.

As he opened the umbrella – which is to say, rather tacky-looking due to the banana prints, but that was exactly why he liked it anyway – Len walked off in the opposite direction, using the yellow towel to at least dry his head.

It was strange how the items Gakupo gave him consisted of his favourite colour and fruit…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ahaha, done!**

**Just a very short chapter to start off this fanfic. **

**Review? –flashes a very wide smile-**

**It'd be greatly appreciated~**


	2. The Coincidental Meeting

**Disclaimer: It's only the second chapter but I'm already tired of putting this. XD I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Ehe~**

**Reply:  
>QQ: Haha I realized it while searching for pictures that all of Vocaloid 2 has blue eyes. I think even the Vocaloid 3 that's coming out soon also has blue eyes OwO But well, Gakupo's eyes was once coloured purple (in the Synchronicity Series) so I'd take that! It's alright! (I hope) haha. But thanks for telling me! <strong>

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 2: The "Coincidental" Meeting

"Hmmmm aaarghhf….." Len opened his eyes reluctantly as the bright morning rays shone directly on his face. Annoyed, he pulled the blanket over his head to block out the sunlight. But ah, it didn't work out as he would have liked it to. The moment he opened his eyes, he couldn't fall back asleep, no matter how hard he tried. And to top it off, his stomach kept calling out to him, whining for foooooooood.

Giving in to his growling stomach, Len kicked the sheets off of him and staggered groggily to the kitchen, stumbling over some furniture and yes, banging his bedroom door head on as he failed to open it before exiting his room. He paused for a moment at the kitchen counter, temporarily forgetting his main purpose for getting out of his alluring, comfortable sanctuary. In fact, he had an urge to dive back in right now.

His stomach gave a low rumble, as if giving Len a warning for the foolish thought. Walking to the fridge, Len opened the door, and was greeted with a slight gust of cold air… and nothing more. Len shivered slightly. He was only clad in his thin, orange boxers given to him by his sister, Kagamine Rin who is currently studying in a different prefecture; so he was very vulnerable to the cold.

"Pffft. The fridge is empty." He muttered under his breath. Giving a tired sigh, Len walked back to his bedroom so that he could wash himself up before heading out for food. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, running his fingers through his hair to comb out some of the bed hair he had and splashed some water on his face to look at least bit presentable. Using the side of his palm to press down the many creases on his shirt, he took one last glance at the mirror before leaving the apartment.

"Aah, Len! Good morning." His landlady greeted with a warm smile, as of which Len pleasantly returned to her.

"Morgg— Ahem. Morning." His voice cracked a little, causing the landlady to giggle. He twitched his nose, getting a whiff of something fragrant in the air. Noticing that little action, the landlady called out to him once again.

"I'm baking muffins today, my dear. Would you like to try one later? I've just popped it in the oven though; it'd only be done in 20 minutes, including cooling off." Len nodded his head eagerly, but his face fell when he realized he needed to wait for 20 minutes.

"It's alright then, I'll go grab something to eat first. Thank you!" Len politely excused himself as he jogged down to the nearest convenience store as his stomach continued hounding him to get some food soon, or else.

Beads of sweat were already gathering on his forehead as he reached his destination, his shirt sticking to his back uncomfortably due to the sweltering heat of summer. Using the back of his hand to wipe his perspiration away, he welcomed the cooling air of the convenience store. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a rather, bright purple head at the magazine section. Wanting to be undiscovered, Len dodged behind an aisle, pretending to be looking at the candy bars while stealing glances at the purple haired man.

However, Len was a failure of a ninja.

The man turned around, affirming Len's suspicions. It was indeed Gakupo, the gentlemen who had loaned (or gave) him the umbrella and towel — who, in addition had kissed his fingers, though that was a part of the memory that Len wants to erase — the week before. Gakupo blinked several times, as if he was surprised that Len was _coincidentally_ in the same convenience store as he was.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Gakupo said, as he extended his hand towards the younger boy. Len nodded dumbly. He stared at the man's hand for a few moments before remembering his manners, and took the large hand firmly. In an instant, a blush swept across his face as he recalled how the man had held his hand to his lips. Gakupo's smirk went unnoticed. While wondering if he should tease the little boy again, Len removed his hand from Gakupo's grasp and held it behind his back.

"Th-tha-thank you… For th-those stuff… last week…" He stuttered. His heart was pounding very hard in his chest. _Eh? Why am I feeling this way? _Len lifted his head a little, hoping to find an answer, but was met forehead to forehead with the older man.

_Gah! What is that man doing!_ Len blushed even harder at the contact while Gakupo let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry. It was too amusing as you stammer with that very red face of yours. You're just too… cute, I would say." His lips curled into a genuine smile as Gakupo complimented Len. Unfortunately, a sudden alarming shrill broke this _sweet_ moment.

"Well pardon me, I have to go. See you around?" After receiving a nod from the speechless Len, Gakupo swiftly turned around and picked up his phone, all while fumbling in his pocket for his car keys and making way to his vehicle. Len released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He gazed intently at Gakupo's wide back, noting how it was strangely similar to their previous encounter.

Len recovered his posture and resumed his original task. While he was caught in a dilemma between milk and bananas, he wondered to himself; _what a nice guy he is… _

_But he's still weird._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hahaa, this chapter was slightly longer…**

**How was it? Feel free to leave any review!**

**I would love to know how to improve my writing.**

**Thank you~! **


	3. This Isn't Working Out!

**Haha, I took a really long break didn't I? I'm probably gonna TRY and move on with the plot now *though I lost all my plot bunnies after my major exams + it's been a year since then LOL :x* **

**AAAAAANNNDDDD I give up trying to think up of chapter titles that contain the word "Meetings". Hurhurr. Yeah yeah, it's only been two chapters but having that word is actually quite constricting XD. So from now on, expect a "flustered Len" sounding titles! :3**

**On a side note, I haven't written any fiction work in a very long time so forgive my jumbled style. ;_; What's further depressing would be me fumbling around the site wondering how to add a new chapter sigh. GIVE ME THE UPLOAD FORMAT BACK IN 2008 OR SO!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing! D: But please enjoy! **

Chapter 3: This isn't working out!

"Argh… So… hot..." Len loosened the tie around his neck as he fanned himself with the collars. Len was forced to work during the summer holidays as his parents probably flew off on a holiday and forgot about him and his pocket money. The stingy restaurant manager had wanted to cut down on electricity bills, turning the air conditioner in the employee's rest area off and banning anyone from turning it on. He stepped into the dining area for a while, hoping to cool down slightly with the cool air in the restaurant.

"Hey! You there! Don't even dream about serving the customers in such sloppy attire!" The restaurant manager suddenly appeared behind him, causing him to jump and whipped around instinctively.

"Gyaaa~!" As he turned around, Len's hand accidentally whacked the tray that a nearby waitress was holding, causing it to spill over. It landed on the waitress and Len, in his panic, apologized profusely as he reached for his apron and clean the mess off of her, not realizing where he was touching.

The waitress squealed and slapped his face before getting up and running back into the kitchen, leaving the spilled drinks on the floor. It took a moment for Len to compose himself and register what he had done.

"I… I'm! I'm sorry! REALLY!" Len shouted after the waitress. The manager stood over him and tapped her feet. Len tensed; he gulped while his trembling hands reached over to slowly pick up the plate and wipe up the mess with his apron. He could feel the manager's intense glare on his back, and he dared not look to meet her eyes.

"You. Come with me to the office."

Len knew he was in trouble.

"Sit." Like an obedient dog, Len swiftly sat down on the chair in front of the manager's table. He looked as she walked over her seat; the manager tucked her hair behind her right ear as she swayed her hips left and right with each step.

BAM!

"What are you looking at?" Her large mahogany eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing and fist on the table.

"N-n-nothing." Len stuttered, a giant lump forming in his throat due to fear. He averted his azure eyes to his lap, fingers playing with the hem of his uniform. The manager leaned back onto her comfortable chair and stared at him for some time. Time passed slowly, and the manager adjusted the nametag on her blazer that read "MEIKO" before leaning forward again, head resting on her interlaced fingers.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Len gulped and nodded slowly.

"Because… of the small accident that… erm, sort of… happened… just now?" Len broke the sentence into tiny parts, afraid of what the manager might do. Meiko took a pen from the pencil holder placed at the corner of her desk and a notepad from her drawer. Len's eyes followed her hands, but directed his gaze back at the manager's face as she slammed the drawer shut with a loud thud. Tapping the pen on the notepad for a moment, Meiko appeared to be deep in thought.

"It is only your first week here correct? If I recall… You started two days ago." Meiko took out folder from the cupboard right behind her and flipped through its contents.

"According to the waitress I've asked to supervise you, you seemed to be quite the klutz, but hmmm…" She trailed off, and begun to chew the end of her pen. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the paper.

"You're a first year college student living alone?" She looked up from the folder and asked. Len nodded slowly once again, hoping not step on any landmines, if there were any.

"I'm not sure if you're paying for your own expenses, but I shall assume so and let you keep your job. _However,_" the manager stressed, "if an incident like that occurs again, you know you won't need to turn up the next day. While tripping and breaking our silverwares may be tolerated, sexual harassments are not. Understood?"

Len sat up straight and nodded profusely, orbs widening with excitement and burning up in all earnestness. Meiko smiled and waved her hand, signaling for him to return to his job. Quick to prove himself worthy, Len quickly headed for the door and accidentally tripped over the chair, earning a light chuckle from her. He gave sheepish smile and proceeded to the dining area.

"Ahhhh~! Can't believe I messed up so badly today!" Len pounced onto his soft bed, burying in his face into the pillow. Remembering the day's incident, he involuntarily blushed a bright shade of tomato red.

FORGET IT! FORRRRGEEET IIIIIT! He mentally screamed, kicking his feet into the air and back onto his futon in the several times. But it's just too hard to erase an embarrassing memory.

"Ahh~ Mouuuuu~" Len flipped around and faced the ceiling. Yet the cracked grey ceiling that revealed the brown mould stains behind the layer of paint only forced him to yet again remember how he stained the waitress's blouse with oolong cha.

NOOOO! The flustered Len rolled off his bed and collapsed on the floor, staying there for a while.

…

…

Birds chirped. Just like how nature depict in shows would have birds singing.

…

…

An airplane flew by. An image of a gigantic airplane departing of the airport flashed past his mind.

…

…

A vehicle drove into the neighbor hood and seemed to have stopped nearby. It rattled noisily. Just like how the drinks clattered all over the waitress. An image of his hand on her soft and round boobs appeared.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Len gave up lying on the floor motionlessly and dashed out of his room, grabbing his wallet and keys on the way and before he knew it, he was already out of the door. He repeatedly muttered "nonono" barely audibly and ruffled his hair. Taking a deep breath, he took a step towards the staircase and begun walking down, passing by the landlady in process.

"Ara? Going out again?" The kind landlady asked, yet he only waved his hand as a response.

"If you're feeling down, pop by the café on the other side of this street! My son runs it! I'll give him a call~" She shouted after him, in a gentle manner of course.

"Thanks!" Len spun around in his tracks and headed to the direction she pointed. It was 3pm when his shift at work ended, and by now it nearly dawn. The temperature is slightly, but slowly going down to a more comfortable range. Yet, it took less than a minute for beads of sweat to form on his forehead. Len wiped it off with the back of his hand, and continued walking.

"Irasshaimase!" A rush of cool breeze signified the end of the sweaty 10minute walk as Len opened the door to the café while being greeted by the enthusiastic employees inside. At the restaurant where he works at, the employees wore staff shirts, long pants and a half apron for work, but in this café, the employee's dressing (there were only 4, as a matter of fact) appeared to be more formal with a short sleeved cream blouse and a puffy black skirt for the girls and straight-cut black pants for the guys. All employees were required to tie a short black half apron around their hips.

"Irasshaimase." Greeted another man. Following the source of the slightly deep, husky voice, Len's eyes travelled to the counter and what!?

"You! You… work here?!"

"Actually, I'm the owner this café." Gakupo corrected with a gentle smile. Len remained bewildered, while he tried processing this new information. Putting the pieces together, he realized that this purple-haired gentleman is the son of his landlady. Before that, did her son ever come around the apartment complex? Is that how he knew him? Is that why he doesn't give off a "stranger" aura? But why is he being so nice to him? Aaaaaaaa…

The mass of questions puzzled Len even more, and he simply can't figure it out. Yet he knows that if he doesn't solve his own questions, he probably won't be able to sleep well for days.

"Sir, please have a seat." A waitress ushered. Len snapped out of his thoughts and sat down hastily, flustered.

"Here is our menu, our recommendations are listed in this separated card. We will come to you when you are ready to order. Thank you." The waitress gave a small bow before returning to her work. With fumbling hands, Len opened the menu.

Words danced across the menu as blood rushed to his head. "Gyaaa! Why is he here? Okay so he's the owner of this place but it's not a good time for me to face him right now! Argh, calm down me! Stop blushing and look at the menu. Look at the me-…"

Len shyly peeked out from above the menu towards the counter. The older man turned and made eye contact, giving a gentle smile accompanied by a small wave.

Gyaaaaaa! This isn't working out!

**YES I'M GONNA STOP HERE! :D **

**Simply because I've been fiddling around the chapter for months (the first paragraph of the main chapter was typed since around August 2012 or so?), so I will go along with a random place to stop. Intended to stop probably after Len returned back to his place, but figured that it was too short for the chapter and well… NOTHING EXCITING IS HAPPENING! DAMMIT! WHO WOULD WANT TO CONTINUE READING! **

**Therefore, I stopped at a place I would love to continue, but I'll leave it for next time… ^^;;; I probably won't vanish for another year, but have fun! **

**TO BE CONTINUED with Love,**

**rainbowpins**


End file.
